Tied to each other
by tears of the cold moon
Summary: The moment they were introduced, the whole galaxy seemed to shift. There was something, irrevocably tying them together, founding the basis for a bond that is second to none! TPM AU: Anakin and Obi-Wan establish a bond the second they meet and it grows stronger over the course of the happenings during the Naboo blockade. Ani/Obi friendship/parental bond; Qui/Obi bonding
1. A fateful meeting

Hello everyone, welcome to my second Star Wars fic! This is something that came to my mind, when I tought about how Obi-Wan and Anakin were such a good team, had such a strong bond. So I wondered how a bond could have made a difference in the beginning of their relationship. I'm exploring this possibility here, coming in a package with lots of fluff, Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon bonding and general Obi-Wan awesomeness :D

It can be the starting point to several other stories, a whole AU arc so to say, therefore I'm looking forward to the feedback I'll receive hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars ... seriously, if I did it would be completely Obi-centric ;)

Now go enjoy the first chapter, with the ridiculously clichéd title.

* * *

Chapter 1

32 BBY – Tattooine

A Fateful Meeting

* * *

"Anakin, drop!" Anakin obeyed as he had seen the Zabrak approaching as well. Qui-Gon had exploded into action, his lightsaber hissed to life and a green blade clashed against the red one.

"Ani, go to the ship! Tell them to get out of here."

Fear and adrenaline made the boy run the meters to the ship, racing up the ramp. He barreled straight into Padmé.

"Padmé, Qui-Gon's in trouble! He told us to take off!" The dark skinned man next to her looked at him with suspicion, but the handmaiden had already pulled him to the cockpit.

Inside were two men. One of them wore uniform and an emblem that marked him as the pilot. The other was younger. He looked at them as they entered, taking in their appearance and the situation with a brief glance. He wore a cloak and beneath that clothes like Qui-Gon. A look at his haircut with the little ponytail and braid behind his right ear confirmed Anakin's suspicion. This man was a Jedi as well.

Anakin retold his story hastily again and found to his relief that the young man seemed to take him seriously immediately.

The pilot scanned the sensors.

"The sand is disturbing the instruments, I can't see him." The Jedi gestured for him to let him into the pilots seat and then, to everyone's surprise, closed his eyes.

"I found them." His voice was calm and with his eyes still shut, his fingers began flying over the consoles. The engines flared to life and the ship rose from he desert ground. Anakin watched in awe as the young Jedi turned the ship in the air and lowered it again slightly.

"Open the ramp." The pilot complied. The Jedi's eyes opened once again.

"Keep the ship in exactly this position. As soon as I close the ramp manually, you take off.", he instructed curtly and then rushed out of the cockpit. Anakin saw the opening of the ramp on one of the screens. He watched as Qui-Gon jumped onto the ledge and the scary adversary followed. They engaged in a duel again, but suddenly the other Jedi was there and pushed in front of a visibly tired Qui-Gon. A blue blade rushed into action and then the younger Jedi made a hand motion and an invisible force pushed the Zabrak off the ledge.

The young Jedi hit a button and the ramp closed. They were safe.

Anakin exhaled and then ran back to Qui-Gon. The man had sat down on the floor, sweat running down his face and breath heaving. As Anakin approached, he could hear snippets of a conversation.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. That really surprised me." He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"What do you think that was?"

"I am not sure, but I feel you already have an idea."

The Jedi called Obi-Wan looked to the ground.

"I had to look quite deep in the Force to pilot the ship and pick you up. I have never encountered something this dark. He had a pitch black Force-presence. I know it should be impossible, but it matches the description of a Sith."

Whatever a Sith was, the explanation seemed to surprise Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, you know what you imply with this?", he ask unconvinced. Obi-Wan's face became pained and Anakin felt slight annoyance at Qui-Gon that he did not believe the younger Jedi.

His flare in emotions suddenly made both men pause and turn to him.

"Ah, Ani, come here.", Qui-Gon invited. "I want you to meet someone."

"Hello, my name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin headed straight to Obi-Wan, not waiting for Qui-Gon's introduction. He thrust his hand out. The Jedi smiled.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Good to finally meet you." Then he took the hand and both felt the warmth that suddenly shot through their bodies.

_Yes_, Anakin thought, _finally_.

* * *

Qui-Gon had felt the slight tremble in Ani's emotions. He suddenly sensed annoyance directed at himself and wondered what had upset the boy.

He tried to ease the slight tension as he made to introduce his padawan to their new charge and was once again surprised that the two seemed to disappear into their private world as soon as they shook hands.

After a minute it was over though and Qui-Gon wondered if might only be reading too much into it. Anakin however seemed completely normal again.

"Mister Qui-Gon!", he exclaimed suddenly. "Obi-Wan did some real cool stuff in the cockpit to rescue you earlier. That was so wizard!" He chattered on how Obi-Wan had flown the ship with _closed_ eyes. All the while, and this unsettled Qui-Gon slightly, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a fond smile, nothing like the exasperation he had expected. The padawan did not appear upset by their newest asset at all, instead he seemed to welcome Anakin warmly.

"Ani, how about we look for a place to get you settled, while Qui-Gon gets cleaned up?"

Qui-Gon expected the former slave boy to be reluctant to leave the presence of someone he knew in this strange place, but neither did he look at him questionably, nor did his eyes dart around in search for Padmé. Instead he jumped up eagerly and took Obi-Wan's offered hand. The two wandered down the hallway.

"They seem to hit off very well. I do have to admit, I had my doubts." Padmé stepped up to Qui-Gon and helped him off the floor. "I had the feeling your padawan is more reserved."

"He usually is. Obi-Wan is very private and does not share much emotion with strangers. I do not quite understand myself."

"Maybe it's the fact that Ani is a child?" The handmaiden offered. She followed Qui-Gon to one of the freshers. "I will be back with fresh clothing soon." She then left as well.

Qui-Gon entered the room, but his thoughts did not come to rest. Was Ani's childish innocence the reason for this friendly Obi-Wan? Or was he reading too much into this? It was not like Obi-Wan was a rude person, not at all. But he had expected his behavior to be similar to how he had treated Jar Jar. Standoffish and cool, maybe even bemused.

To initiate physical contact, even if it was only taking Anakin's hand to lead him away, was a special step for his padawan.

Qui-Gon undressed and turned the sonic on. He was tired and exhausted from the fight and remembered thankfully how Obi-Wan had not hesitated a second to act. His piloting stunt had been admirable. For a padawan to immerse himself into a meditation while in such a stress situation, was outstanding. Especially considering that flying did not come to Obi-Wan like it did to Anakin.

With a brief stab of regret he realized that his time with Obi-Wan as his padawan might come to an end soon. For years he had told himself he still had time and suddenly the boy, no, man was almost ready. And he was still so _young_. Qui-Gon himself had been 28 when he took his trials and this was not that uncommon. Obi-Wan was simply such a promising student.

And to think he had not wanted to take him in. Until today he knew that his rejection almost thirteen years ago hurt his padawan and made him sometimes insecure. He had never said anything, had not wanted to be a burden to his master, but the hurt must have remained.

When he had returned from his leave of the Jedi Order for The Young, he had apologized for the damage he had done for weeks. Qui-Gon now wondered if he himself had ever said sorry for the harsh words in the beginning of their relationship. The thought made him uneasy.

Anyway, had he told Obi-Wan what an outstanding and talented Jedi he was? Maybe he should praise him more often...

* * *

"I am sure you could stay with Jar Jar in the maintenance bay. There would also be some droids to tinker with. How about that, Ani?" Padmé had knelt down to eye level as she made the offer. The boy looked unsure and then shot a glance to Obi-Wan.

"I think Ani might feel a bit lonely there. Is it possible to transfer another mattress to Qui-Gon's and my room?" Obi-Wan had understood what was wrong immediately. The grateful look the boy flashed him, gave him the confirmation that he had been right.

"Of course, I will speak with the crew." Padmé smiled and headed off. She always seemed to be moving around, looking after everyone.

"Obi-Wan?", Anakin asked, when she was gone.

"Yes." They were walking down the hall.

"What happened earlier? When we shook hands?"

"So you felt it as well?" The boy nodded. "You see, I am not quite sure myself. I will research this once we've arrived on Coruscant. But I have some ideas." They entered Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's empty quarters.

"Care to share?" Obi-Wan flopped down on one of the sleep-couches and Anakin climbed into his lap.

"Sure. I am certain it is some sort of Force-bond."

"Force-bond?", Anakin asked in a confused manner.

"Yes, did Qui-Gon tell you about the Force?" The boy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, he said it is an energy around us, but we can't see it. Oh, and the Jedi can use it to do cool stuff." Obi-Wan laughed slightly at the last sentence.

"That's pretty accurate. You're right it surrounds everything, connects the things. And sometimes two people who have a strong connection to the Force, like the Jedi, they can form a bond between them."

"A bond?" Anakin looked slightly confused again.

"A bond. You know what a relationship is, right? The bond is what ties you and this person together."

"So I have a bond with my mom?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, very good. That will be a very strong bond indeed. Then there are bonds of friendship."

"I have Kitster!" Obi-Wan simply assumed he was Anakin's friend on Tattooine and nodded.

"Yes, these are bonds. And then there are Force-bonds. Bonds that can only be established by two Force-sensitives. For example, Qui-Gon, as my Jedi master, has a bond with me."

"Master?" Anakin's voice turned slightly panicky.

"It means more like teacher, don't worry. It has nothing to do with ownership." The boy calmed again.

"So, you and I have a Force-bond. What does it do?", he asked.

"This I don't know yet. I do think I receive a slight understanding of your emotions. This why it feels to you that I can understand you without words."

"Can we talk through it?" The idea exhilarated Anakin.

"I don't think so, at least not yet. It is still new and you are untrained, so it will be difficult."

"But you can teach me, right?" Obi-Wan hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? He had no permission to teach the boy anything. But he also did not have rules against it.

And after all, could it hurt to be able to converse through the bond? It would give them something to do on the long travel.

"We can try.", he admitted. Anakin cheered.

* * *

AN: I will update this story quickly, I think, as it is already finished.

If you have the time, please leave a review.

See you soon, Cold Moon


	2. Qui-Gon Defying the Council … or is it?

So this is the second chapter, I'm updating right away as a treat for the amazing feedback I received! Thank you, I am so glad you like this one.

This starts with a slight time jump, the whole story will contain some more, since I do not think it necessary to retell every single detail of a movie we all know by heart anyway.

I hope you will enjoy this one as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, maybe one tiny backwater outer rim planet ... nope, not even that. It all belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Films.

* * *

Chapter 2

32 BBY – Coruscant

Qui-Gon Defying the Council … or is it?

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could be found four days later, standing in the middle of the council chamber. Qui-Gon had just explained about the dark-sider they had encountered. He had even included Obi-Wan's suspicion.

The council dismissed them to probably further discuss this, but neither master or padawan moved.

"More to say, you have?", Yoda asked.

"Yes master. We have encountered not only the dark assassin, but also a vergence in the Force."

"Centered around a person?"

"Around a boy, I brought him with us." While Qui-Gon explained, Obi-Wan searched the face of the council members. He had the suspicion that they would not allow training to Anakin. It wouldn't surprise him, but he knew Qui-Gon was adamant on this. It would probably turn out heated.

"Wish for him to be trained, you do?", Yoda asked, seeing through the master directly. Obi-Wan carefully veiled his emotions.

"Merely to be tested, master. He has an incredibly high midi-chlorian count."

"Bring him before us. Where is he now?"

"In our quarters, my master."

"Fetch him please." Qui-Gon headed to the door, but halted, when he saw that Obi-Wan had not moved.

"Your padawan will remain here, I want to speak with him.", Mace Windu said. Qui-Gon shot Obi-Wan a look that said 'don't screw it up' and left. The padawan couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that his master didn't seem to trust him.

"Padawan Kenobi, your feelings on the matter with the Sith." Obi-Wan nodded. With Qui-Gon standing beside him, he never spoke much in council meetings.

"At the time of the duel I was immersed quite deeply in the Force. I could not rely on the instruments to fly the ship."

"Done well, you have. Commend you for your ability, I do." The rest of the council nodded. Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly in thanks and then proceeded to explain about his experience.

" … and then he fell back to the ground. He emitted boundless fury. After that I tended to Qui-Gon and was introduced to Anakin.", he concluded.

"What do you think about the boy, Padawan Kenobi?", Oppo Rancisis asked. Obi-Wan inhaled. It was a difficult question. He tried to be as objective as possible as he answered

"I am impressed by his Force-presence. For someone untrained he already relies a lot on his enhanced abilities, it comes naturally to him. Nevertheless he is already nine years old and is upbringing is very different from those who grew up in the temple. He has already experienced fear and he misses his mother." The masters considered his answer as the door opened and Qui-Gon reentered with Anakin following him.

"Wish to speak with Anakin alone, we do.", Yoda dismissed the two Jedi. They bowed and left, Qui-Gon squeezing the boys shoulder softly.

Anakin stared as the doors closed after them and turned to the council. He bowed slightly, because Obi-Wan had told him about Jedi-customs earlier that day. The thought of Obi-Wan made his insecurity pass slightly and he straightened up.

"Hello, young one. I am Yoda."

"Anakin Skywalker, Sir. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Mace Windu. Tell us, how are you today?", the tall, dark-skinned man next to the green troll asked.

"I am a bit nervous and it is slightly chilly here, but otherwise I am fine."

"Chilly, huh?" Yoda chuckled. "Yes, yes, from Tattooine you are. But nervous, why nervous?" Anakin thought it was obvious, but he explained politely that it was an important meeting and his future depended on it.

They continued to ask him questions, he had thought insignificant, but they seemed to see a deeper meaning. He was relaxing after a while though.

They talked about his mother and he felt new sadness. He tried to think of Obi-Wan, but in this moment, surrounded by strangers with strange question, he had a hard time concentrating.

The tests they did though, he managed to perform pretty well, he thought.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and his master had settled on one of the balconies, overlooking the vast city planet.

"They won't admit Anakin to training.", Obi-Wan began. "He is too old." He wanted to discuss, what they could do to help the boy, but Qui-Gon seemed to understand his concerns as an attack on his beliefs and actions.

"You still have much to learn, my young padawan. Anakin will be a Jedi." His voice had adapted a scolding tone and the padawan had to bite the inside of his cheeks. Lately, his master had made a habit of becoming even sharper and more demanding. Obi-Wan knew himself that he was probably still eons away from his trials, but didn't complain. He loved being a team with his master, but lately it had begun nagging at his self-esteem.

"Yes, master. I was merely pointing out an obvious problem.", he tried to backpedal. But Qui-Gon was already in defense-mode and so Obi-Wan dropped the subject, knowing any argument would fall on deaf ears.

He tried to direct the conversation to a lighter topic, but the underlying tension remained.

After a while, they called the two Jedi back in.

Anakin though, had no idea if the talk had gone well or not. These Jedi council members appeared slightly elusive to him.

Qui-Gon positioned himself behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Obi-Wan did not touch him, nor look at him, but Anakin felt the distinct feeling of affection through their bond. It was still difficult, but he felt more comfort from it than from Qui-Gon's hands. He also instantly picked up the charged atmosphere the team had brought into the room, tension in Qui-Gon's grip on his shoulders gave him the idea of an argument.

"We have tested him and indeed, he shows remarkable ability." Master Windu's face was stern, but Anakin could discern the slight praise.

"He is to be trained then." Qui-Gon sounded very sure and confident.

"No." The decision hit Anakin like a speeder, but he felt comforted by the caring that still dripped from the bond. He had missed parts of he conversation, when he felt the pressure on his shoulders increase slightly.

"Then I will train him. I will take Anakin as my padawan learner.", Qui-Gon exclaimed. A second later Anakin flinched from the sudden hurt he felt. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't his own. He glanced at Obi-Wan and saw the padawan's face set in stone.

"A padawan you already have. Impossible it is to take a second."

"We forbid it.", Windu said.

"Obi-Wan is ready. He does not need my teachings anymore. He should face the trials."

Anakin was close to shouting at Qui-Gon. Did he _not_ feel the pain that Obi-Wan emitted? His anger was soothed by Obi-Wan's comforting thoughts that seeped through the bond.

"Padawan Kenobi, something to say to this you have?", Yoda had indiscernible glint in his eyes.

"Yes, my masters." He stepped forward. "I do not think I am ready for the trials. Maybe I need another year or two." He halted as if he felt Qui-Gon's gaze boring into his back. He squared his shoulders and mustered up any ounce of courage he possessed.

"But when I am, I will take Anakin as my padawan." He extended a hand and Anakin took it in wonder at Obi-Wan's bravery. Had not already known how kind he was, he would in this moment. And had he not been already completely devoted to the padawan, he would pledge loyalty this second.

"_You_ want to take him?", Ki Adi Mundi asked, completely shocked. And Anakin became slightly scared. What if Obi-Wan was in trouble because of him now? The padawan squeezed his hand slightly as if reading his thoughts.

"Anakin is still nine, most padawans do not get chosen before eleven. There is still time." Obi-Wan suddenly felt the rightness of the situation. As he had spoken the words, he knew he was correct.

"That is not the issue here. We were wondering why you want to take him as your padawan?"

The padawan sighed slightly.

"I had wanted to speak to you about this. I also encountered something curious. The moment Anakin and I met, we shared a Force-bond."

This left the council chambers in stunned silence.

"I wanted to do some back-up research before I came to you with this. To be able to be more accurate and precise in my description and maybe develop a theory."

Mace Windu nodded. This was very typical approach for Kenobi. He was nothing if not thorough and dedicated.

"Qui-Gon, I gather this also surprises you?", Adi Gallia asked with a superior smile.

"Yes indeed. And I am wondering why my padawan has not addressed this with me." The tone was slightly threatening, but Anakin refused the urge to flinch. He read Obi-Wan's emotions on the matter and suddenly needed to voice his own thoughts.

"Maybe he would have, if you had talked about his readiness for the trials, or what a good student he is." He was suddenly angry at Qui-Gon for hurting his friend. "Maybe you didn't give him the feeling that he could talk to you about his questions or concerns." He was getting quite worked up about this.

"Ani. It's fine." Obi-Wan had knelt down and tried to soothe the boy.

"No, it's not. I _felt_ how much you hurt, when he dismissed you. How can you be so calm?" He was more sobbing than shouting now and the stress of the day was now catching up to him. Obi-Wan wordlessly scooped him in his arms and stood again. Now softly crying, Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan's neck.

"Why are you crying, young Skywalker?" Mace Windu seemed genuinely interested in the turn of events.

"I'm crying because Obi-Wan _can't_." The answer surprised the present Jedi and at the same time confused them.

"The Force-bond I mentioned earlier is not very strong yet, but it is possible for Anakin to feel some of my emotions and the other way around. I guess it is simply very confusing for him now." Anakin realized what the padawan was doing. He tried to downplay his own sadness.

"No, I'm not confused." He pulled back slightly to be able to look into Obi-Wan's face. "I know exactly what's going on. Qui-Gon hurt you, but you do not want to show it."

"Honestly, the young one speaks. Agree I do, that your actions, not thought through well they were, Qui-Gon." Yoda gazed at the padawan carrying the boy and his eyes softened.

"Time to conclude this meeting it is. Obi-Wan, bring Anakin to bed you should." The padawan nodded, bowed to the council and gave a curt head-tilt to his master and left, Anakin already asleep in his arms.

"More to discuss, there is." Qui-Gon lowered his head in acknowledgment and settled for a longer meeting.

* * *

It was two hours later that the Jedi Master left the chambers and he definitely felt several inches shorter. The council had expressed their displeasure at his treatment of his padawan. The nagging thoughts that had plagued him on the Nubian ship, were back. And fully confirmed.

Qui-Gon was not sure, if he wanted to go back to his apartment, in fear of Obi-Wan being still awake. Then again, he knew they had to talk.

He walked the familiar path to their quarters, mulling over the words that needed to be spoken. It was already dark, the corridors illuminated only by soft, indirect lighting.

Too fast, he arrived. He couldn't remember standing in front of his own door that long. His gaze went to the name plate, perfectly clean and polished, probably credits to Obi-Wan. He was such a neat and tidy person. Always so eager to do his best, may it be astrophysics, lightsaber training or keeping the rooms clean.

_Jinn/Kenobi_. And they were such a good team. Obi-Wan's calmer mind balancing out Qui-Gon's tendencies for the unexpected. His experience and Obi-Wan's energy. Among the temple, they were legendary. Known to solve the direst problems by the combination of Living and Unifying Force. Commended for their strong bond, their trust in each other.

Was it maybe all kippers and curtains?

No, he refused to believe that. And whatever it was, he would fix it now!

With renewed courage he opened the door. The living area was dark, but a soft light shone out from under Obi-Wan's door. Qui-Gon approached it carefully and opened it silently. On Obi-Wan's bed he found Anakin in deep sleep, curled up on one side. Qui-Gon closed the door again. He then went for the meditation room. It was a small, square room with no windows, but a smart arrangement of artificial light. The walls were covered in the illusion of a forest, trees surrounding the center of the room.

Qui-Gon opened the door and found Obi-Wan kneeling on his meditation mat, deeply immersed in the Force.

Pride filled Qui-Gon, for he still remembered the time when meditation came hard to the padawan. To now seek it on his own accord meant he had come a long way.

He entered the room completely and closed the door, then settled on the mat next to his student and initiated a light trance.

It was half an hour later that Obi-Wan rose from his exercise. His eyes remained closed, but Qui-Gon noticed the changed awareness.

"Master.", he acknowledged.

"My Padawan. I think we need to talk." The young man nodded mutely and rose, then lead the way to the kitchen, where he started the kettle. In silence, he prepared two cups and afterward carried them to the living area. Qui-Gon sat down on the couch next to him and nodded in thanks.

They drank their tea for a while, no one eager to start.

"A lot has happened today and a lot has happened in the last thirteen years. I believe we have things to discuss."

"Yes. That is true. Where do you want to begin?"

"What about the beginning?"

"You mean Bandomeer?", Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Not everything went as planned there and I have to -" The master was cut off.

"I know you were not willing to take another padawan. I am sorry for pressuring you like this."

"I'm not. Contrary to your belief, I am glad I took you on." He turned to his charge. "Obi-Wan, do you think you mean so little to me, that I only keep you out of obligation?" The disbelief in his padawan's eyes crushed him, but he knew it was his own fault.

"I put this off much too long." Qui-Gon searched for the bond they shared and lifted the shields. "You are my padawan and I am glad about it." Not good, a voice in his head said, sounding annoyingly like a mixture of Yoda and Tahl.

"Obi-Wan, you've really made me proud throughout our partnership." Better, but not quite there.

"I hope you know that I regard you less as a padawan, but more as a son. You mean so much to me and I fear the day you will be knighted and move on from me. I wish I had done better in showing you this exactly and I shall regret it forever." He kept his head bowed, but the bond wide open. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Hands grabbed his.

"You're my master, there isn't a person I love more. You've always had my forgiveness."

Qui-Gon's eyes filled with tears and he let go of Obi-Wan's hand to pull him into a tight embrace.

"I love you as well, my son. And I will do better, I promise. I will earn your forgiveness even if you give it so readily. I am sorry, Obi-Wan, so sorry. You must have felt so lonely."

He was rambling and he knew it and he also knew that years of sadness could not be taken away in mere minutes, but he would try his hardest.

After a while, they let go and Obi-Wan stood up.

"I will go look after Anakin." The moment was slightly awkward as he moved to his room.

"I will support you.", Qui-Gon called out softly. Obi-Wan turned around slightly confused, urging Qui-Gon to elaborate further. "You were right. He should be your padawan. And I will support you to make it work." Obi-Wan's smile warmed the master's heart.

"Thank you, master. Good night."

And indeed, Qui-Gon slept well, because he knew that while the road to recovery was long, they had taken a crucial and difficult step today.

* * *

AN: Now that was focusing a bit more on the relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and yes, I belong to the group of those, who were enraged at poor Obi-Wan's rejection by Qui-Gon in front of the council. So, I fixed that one ;)

Maybe leave me a review, I will post the next chapter very soon.

Love Cold Moon


	3. Of Devastating Endings

AN: Now the third chapter! I hope you enjoy this as well, I am completely blown by the response I receive for this, so I guess I'll simply update daily.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars... maybe in an alternate universe ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

32 BBY – Naboo

Of Devastating Endings

* * *

"No!" Obi-Wan's anguished scream echoed through the room and seemed to bring the Sith-warrior personal pleasure.

His eyes fixed on Obi-Wan as he stepped over the fallen body of Qui-Gon Jinn. His lips pulled back, revealing a predatory grin and yellow teeth.

The Padawan looked at his master. He was lying there, still and unmoving and through the bond, he could feel his life force seep away.

The laser walls opened again and Obi-Wan tried hard to center himself before he stepped forward. The room was too small for his tastes, the melting pit limiting his space to maneuver. It was what had made Qui-Gon loose this one. Should he get out of this alive, he would study a lightsaber-form that took less space, Obi-Wan promised himself.

He channeled more energy into his movements as the sabers clashed. It had begun.

Obi-Wan had been prepared for a confrontation between the Jedi and the Sith, but he had not been prepared for losing his master. He was aware of the danger he was just tip-toeing around. On the edge of his consciousness he felt the negative emotions. He knew anger and he knew fear. All of a sudden, he was close to drawing on a different strength, one that should be forbidden to a Jedi.

Panic swept his mind and he desperately searched for something to anchor himself with. Usually, should he ever feel this unstable, he would delve into the soft and gentle goodness his master represented. But his master was now full of pain. Opening the bond would only distract him and he knew that the Sith was only waiting for a falter in his steps.

_Ani!_, he called out. He was rewarded with a curious prodding from the boy. Sensitive as he was, Anakin immediately picked up the struggle that seemed to consume his friend.

_Obi-Wan, what's wrong?_ Through the still unstable bond, he saw images of the black and red face that sneered at Obi-Wan over the body of his injured master. Grief surged through him.

_Ani, help me, I am lost._ Obi-Wan's voice was weak and devastated.

The light. Obi-Wan was searching for the light. Anakin was confused, how he could influence the situation as he steered the small starfighter away from the exploded Separatists' ship. He was already anticipating the moment he could tell Obi-Wan about his adventure, he thought absently. Their new bond was still open and therefore, Obi-Wan felt Anakin's childish excitement at his achievement. And it pulled him away from the darkness.

Anakin was back on track now and had noticed how his friend fed on his positive emotions. He concentrated hard on the good things he could feel and then pushed them down to the planet.

Obi-Wan's resolve was strengthened by simple and honest love he experienced. Anakin loved as unconditionally as only children were able to. His mother, his friends and even Qui-Gon. And most of all - the fact staggered the padawan - he loved Obi-Wan. In mere days, they had tied a bond that could rival the strongest Jedi bonds. He loved Obi-Wan and he trusted him to protect him, to stay with him and first and foremost, to remain in the light.

And with the force of a hurricane, the conflict was blown from Obi-Wan's heart. Deep, serene peace ruled once more and the Sith did not stand a chance against a Jedi, truly committed to the light side, giving himself up to the Force and being flooded by waves of energy.

The dark being fell to his death, a blue lightsaber still stuck in its chest and Obi-Wan ran to Qui-Gon. Carefully he pulled his master's head in his lap and caressed the face that had watched over him for years, not even thinking about the loss of his weapon.

"Qui-Gon.", he called softly and the Jedi's eyes opened.

"Obi-Wan, it's … too late." It was the fact that the padawan was in tune with the Force so much that he did not disagree. He felt the life leave his master's body, the Force calling its servant home. But even the understanding did not stop the bitter tears from falling.

"Master, I need to thank you. For your patience and guidance." He wanted to continue, but Qui-Gon interrupted him, aware that the time left was measured. In his last moments, he needed to make amends.

"I'm … so sorry... I should … have been … a … better master for you." He fought for every word against the waiting unconsciousness. "You are … a great Jedi, … a good man. I'm … proud, … my ... son.", he concluded.

Obi-Wan brushed away the shields around both their minds and for the last time their bond flared to life. The Jedi master felt no fear as he departed from this world, because of the love and trust and caring that flooded his entire being. He sent the silent reassurance back and held his son's eyes for another second. Then, they glazed over and stared unseeingly in the distance.

Obi-Wan closed his father's eyes gently.

* * *

Anakin was not sure, what to expect as he landed his starfighter and powered down the engine. He was instantly crowded by the other pilots, congratulating and thanking him.

But even though he was still slightly giddy with adrenaline and proud of his success, he didn't get carried away. First, it didn't seem like a Jedi-like thing to do and second, he knew that Obi-Wan needed him.

He carefully felt around with the bond and found a muted presence at the other side of the room, hidden in the shadows. Determined, he pulled away from the crowd and ran towards the figure, once again clad in brown robes.

Obi-Wan went to his knees as Anakin came barreling towards him and the two connected in a fierce embrace. Dull grief still echoed through the bond and Anakin didn't need to question, what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Ani.", Obi-Wan spoke nevertheless. "I was too late."

"It's not your fault.", the boy whispered softly. He knew it to be true, there was no guilt in Obi-Wan, only his self-induced belief to be responsible for everyone's actions.

"Thank you." Exhaustion caught up with both of them, but Obi-Wan gathered the Force around them and got up, Anakin safely in his arms, already drifting off into dreamland.

They met Padmé on their way to the throne room. She had troubled eyes, but her body language showed how much she relished in the fact that her planet was free.

"Your majesty. I congratulate you on a plan well executed." Even with a nine-year-old in his arms, Obi-Wan managed a bow.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." She paused. "I am so sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan." Her voice was gentle and she spoke to him as a friend. "Is there anything I can do?", she finally asked, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"We will need a place to stay, I will have to inform the council and the funeral needs to be arranged." Obi-Wan still grieved, but the Force helped him to pull through in this moment.

She nodded and took a step back to speak to a handmaiden that had been following her. The girl nodded and then left to make arrangements.

"Jamé will ready your quarters, you will of course remain in the palace. I will take you to my private office, where you can make your calls and then we will discuss everything else."

"Thank you, milady. I understand that you must be very busy now." He followed her down the hallway, Anakin had fallen asleep.

When they arrived in the office, all the way talking softly, he put the sleeping boy on one of the soft sofas and headed to the comm unit, while Padmé busied herself at the vast desk. His request to speak with the council was answered immediately and he sighed in relief that he did not have to wait for a long time.

"I will connect you now, Padawan Kenobi.", the secretary said after a brief pause.

Seconds later the holo projector showed him the life-sized images of all twelve council members. He bowed low and then looked straight ahead.

"My Masters, I am pleased to inform you that the blockade on Naboo is now ended. The Separatists' leaders have been taken into custody and their droid army is disabled. I will compose a detailed report soon." He spoke with confidence, years of training and practice paid off.

"Happy to hear that, we are.", Yoda said and several others nodded.

"Unfortunately, I have to tell you that Master Qui-Gon Jinn has been injured fatally in the fight with the Sith. The Sith is dead.", he added on an afterthought. Silence fell over the council and several were unable to hide their sadness upon this news. Yoda's ears fell slightly.

"We are truly grief-stricken, Padwan Kenobi. Please accept my deepest regrets for your loss." Obi-Wan found the eyes of Mace Windu, their own sorrow plainly visible.

"Thank you, Master. But it is not only my loss, I'm sorry for yours as well." It was so very genuine that Mace could only marvel at the compassionate young man. He nodded mutely.

"A sad day for the order, this is." They remained silent for another minute and then Obi-Wan picked up the conversation once more.

"If the council agrees, I will arrange the funeral here on Naboo. Her majesty, Queen Amidala has already said that the people of Naboo would like to honor their hero." The words tasted like ashes on his tongue, but it was simply because some part of him still struggled against the thought of burying his master.

"Agree, we do. Make our way to Naboo straight away, we will. Sure I am, that many will come. Missed Qui-Gon will be." Yoda spoke these words with soft conviction and Obi-Wan felt his throat constrict. Tears threatened to spill and he had to reign his feelings in.

"Yes, he will.", he agreed tonelessly, his head bowed.

"How is young Skywalker?", Mace asked after a while. A smile stole its way to Obi-Wan's face.

"Exhausted. He played a crucial part in ending the blockade. It was him, who destroyed the droid control ship. At the moment, he is sleeping. The news of Qui-Gon's … ", he paused and gathered the courage. " passing have hit him hard as well." He remained in thought for a moment. "I think, after learning of his performance in space, Anakin has to be trained. Leaving his potential might possibly endanger him." His eyes fell upon the sleeping boy for a second and his eyes softened slightly. A fact that had not been overlooked by the council.

"Very well, Padawan Kenobi. We will discuss this more as soon as we arrive. We will leave in three hours, please schedule the funeral accordingly."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed to the masters.

"May the Force be with you.", he said as he the conversation ended.

"And with you, Padawan Kenobi.", Mace added shortly before the blue image of the young man vanished from the middle of the chamber. Everyone used the momentary silence to gather their thoughts.

"He has changed.", Ki Adi Mundi said, breaking the quiet. "This was not the man, who stood here a few days ago." Mace nodded. He had seen it too.

"I am curious to hear his full report.", he agreed.

"He said the _Sith_ is dead. There was not a shadow of a doubt in his eyes. So the Sith have returned." The Jedi were aware that the future was now darkening quickly.

"But young Obi-Wan, destroyed the warrior he has. Hope there is." Yoda was unwilling to let them all sink into even deeper depression. As soon as they would give in to their fear, everything would be lost.

"You think Padawan Kenobi ..?" Mundi looked slightly disbelieving and he was not the only one. Yarael Poof couldn't help but nod ever so slightly.

But Mace was more than convinced.

"Of course. Didn't you see how he almost failed to mention the victory? Had Qui-Gon bested the Sith, Padawan Kenobi would have made sure to inform us of his deed. He himself though, is much too humble." And also, the Force was telling him that it was true.

"What will happen to him?", Adi Gallia asked softly. "He no longer has a master, but he was not officially recommended for the trials by Master Jinn." They all remembered the awful scene, when Qui-Gon had demanded that Obi-Wan would take his trials right away, so he could make space for Anakin. No one was eager to understand that as a recommendation.

"We might have no other choice, but to assign him a new master.", Even Piell offered.

"No!", Yoda protested. "Ready young Kenobi was for a long time. Too blind, we all were to see it. Knighted he will be."

"Without taking the trials?"

"Trials he has taken." Yaddle's soft voice reigned them all in. "Think of anything more trying, can you, than what experienced he has?" Silence had fallen once again, but some of the masters looked ready to argue that no one actually _knew_ what Obi-Wan had experienced.

"Hmph, no longer speak of this we will.", Yoda decided. "Prepare for the journey we will. Included young Kenobi will be in this discussion."

His word was final and everyone made to leave the chamber to organize their departure.

* * *

AN: And I let Qui-Gon die... oh, dear, this continues to upset me... But it is more or less crucial for the next chapter, so ... sorry.

Here we had a lot of discussion, I also wanted to include the council's view on the whole matter. I hope that didn't bore you.

See you tomorrow, hopefully.

Love Cold Moon


	4. The Cleansing Fire

AN: So, this is the fourth chapter, after this it will only be the epilogue. I thank you all for your amazing reviews, I had lots of fun writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

ENJOY ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

32 BBY - Naboo

The cleansing fire

* * *

Anakin had never been to a funeral and as the first one in his life drew nearer, he became increasingly nervous. Over the course of the last few days he had witnessed the effort Padmé had put into organizing the whole thing and he knew that Obi-Wan spent several hours each day in meditation just on the upcoming event.

He had the feeling he somehow needed to prepare as well and shared his concerns with Padmé one evening, but she said he should not worry. Obi-Wan however, showed once more how deeply he understood him and together they picked out clothing and spoke about the traditions surrounding a Jedi funeral. Anakin learned about the concept of "becoming one with the Force" and the silent rituals Jedi went through during the ceremony.

When he asked about the pyre, Obi-Wan explained in great detail the philosophy that was behind the fire.

"The fire takes away the physical remains of the person. They are no more bound to this world. They can move on to the Force, for them something new begins.", he had elaborated softly.

"And what about us?", Anakin had asked. Was it really what he or Obi-Wan would want? To have Qui-Gon leave this world in every aspect?

"For us this fire is cleansing as well. We can come to accept that we should not tie ourselves to the body of the beloved person, but to set their and our spirits free. Qui-Gon becomes one with the Force. Do you remember what I told you about the Force?" Anakin had thought about that for a while.

"That the Force is _everywhere_.", he had breathed out. "Does that mean Qui-Gon will be everywhere as well?" Obi-Wan had nodded.

"The Force surrounds everything, so Qui-Gon will always be around us. Even if we can't see him."

Anakin had pointed out that he would still miss Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had agreed quietly, but, as he had said, at least they had the knowledge that Qui-Gon would never be gone completely.

After the talk, Anakin was much more reassured. He still was nervous, but Obi-Wan included him in the preparations and even helped him meditate on it.

They shared their grief, at night, Anakin would climb into Obi-Wan's bed without comment and their bond strengthened further so that they were able to have a whole conversation effortlessly through it.

Finally the day had arrived and the mood in the palace was noticeable subdued. The ships from Coruscant were to arrive very soon, they were already out of hyperspace. Therefore Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the landing platform, to show him he was not alone.

Obi-Wan had appreciated the thought behind the gesture and rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder while they waited. Anakin felt the intense concentration of Force energy in the sleek cruiser that settled in front of them and was not surprised, when the whole Jedi council stepped out, lead by Yoda and Mace Windu.

They assembled opposite them and both parties bowed.

"Masters, I see you have arrived safely. I hope you had a pleasant flight." Obi-Wan's tone of voice was formal and confident and Anakin found himself straightening up a bit more.

"Yes, thank you, Padawan Kenobi." Master Windu nodded his head slightly at Anakin.

"Her Majesty is currently in session with her advisers, but should be able to join us in one hour. She has asked me to lead you to your assigned quarters." The council nodded and finally the other ships were settling down as well and more Jedi stepped out to make their way to the assembled group. Obi-Wan recognized most of Qui-Gon's friends among them.

"Then please do so."

* * *

It was not the first Jedi funeral Obi-Wan participated in, it wasn't even the first Jedi funeral of someone he held very dear. Nevertheless it was Qui-Gon's funeral and that alone made his insides clench and his eyes burn as he stared unblinkingly into the fire. The yellow, red and orange flames, which consumed his master's body.

Until there was nothing left to remind him that Qui-Gon had been standing next to him only a few days ago. That he had tried to build bridges over years of misunderstandings and pain. That he had called him son.

As it was custom the Jedi wore his hood up and as the light from the fire danced across his features, he wished he could simply turn around and leave. He didn't want to see this, he needed more time, he … was alone and that was something that did not come to him easily at that time.

Normally he was a very private person, keeping to himself for long periods of time with only a few exceptions. Bant, Garen, Reeft, maybe Siri if he felt up to it. Certainly Yoda, the grandmaster would always be welcome. Before she had passed away, Tahl had been one of these people, who he let in, just as Cerasi. And Qui-Gon. Of course Qui-Gon.

How could he not feel lonely, when the presence that had at least always hovered at the edges of his awareness, was gone. Erased. Deleted. Torn away.

His eyes finally lost their fight, not that he had tried very hard. Fast and hot tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

_Qui-Gon!_, his heart and soul screamed in agony. He was consumed by his grief, by this unbelievable pain.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the hand that sneaked into his.

Anakin.

His heart filled with sadness at the boys loss, his savior, his hero was gone now and he was left behind in a world he did not know. Not that Obi-Wan would ever abandon him. He knew with sudden clarity that he would make sure that this child, _his_ child, was safe. Fierce protectiveness that reminded him of Qui-Gon rose in him.

He was not alone and he was not lonely. He did have a proud heritage, a legacy to follow. He had Anakin. They would understand each other and pull through this. Together they would light a fire in their hearts.

He would miss his master. He knew the pain would remain for a long time, he thought as he looked at the flames with new perspective. But he would let himself be cleansed by that fire as well, would find Qui-Gon's spirit in the Living Force forever and could move on.

He opened his bond with Anakin and swept him with his understanding. Both let go of what could not be changed and widened their hearts for what awaited them.

* * *

Finally the fire had burned down, the ashes the only thing that remained. The intense heat had burned away flesh and bone and even the metal casing of the lightsaber that Qui-Gon had carried. It had been, as those, who studied lightsaber construction, would say, an ideal lightsaber. While the required number of crystals in a saber was only one, decades and centuries of experience had taught that three crystals were the basis for a stable weapon.

When Obi-Wan had held the saber in his hands during one of his meditations two days ago, he had meant to figure out if he should carry his master's saber in the future, since he had lost his own weapon.

Instead, the Force had urged him to open the silver casing. He had looked at the three crystals, one of the green and two of them blue. His master's blade had been emerald green, but this was probably because he was so attuned to his primary crystal. Even as Obi-Wan had held it in the palm of his hand it nearly left blisters, because it was so Qui-Gon. It would never work for anyone else, Obi-Wan could probably only hold it because he was so attuned to his master's Force presence as well.

The other two crystals though, both of them used for focusing the blade, were a different matter. Somehow they had felt utterly significant to him, not to be burned. He had put them in a small leather pouch and reassembled the saber, which would face the flame along with its master. It would never be his, he would built a new one.

Obi-Wan still had not figured out the mystery of the two focusing crystals, but he knew that the Force had urged him to and this was the only reason he could explain his actions. In time he would learn. _Patience_, as his master would have said.

He had already decided to make this his new credo. Patience with the other Jedi, with ambassadors and politicians, patience with the galaxy and patience with Anakin. And lastly, patience with himself. He would remember his master's advice and make it his signature. As he had come to know the world, he would need it.

He made that last vow in the physical presence of his master and then let go as the flames died down. He lowered his hood, his tears dried, but the noticeable tracks still there.

Anakin squeezed his hand again and looked up to him bravely. Following his instinct, Obi-Wan knelt down and pulled the boy close. They both relished in the comfort.

"I can't guarantee that you will be a Jedi, Anakin. But I'll be by your side, I promise." He felt Anakin nod.

_And I will be at yours_ remained unspoken, but the vow pulsed between them.

They loosened their hold on each other and over Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan met Padmé gaze. Her face was expressionless, as it was expected of her, but behind layers of make-up, he saw approval and in her eyes rested affection. She dipped her head slightly and left with her entourage.

Slowly everyone left, the Jedi probably searching for a place to meditate under the night sky. Only the council and Obi-Wan and Anakin remained.

"Padawan Kenobi, her highness has offered us an appropriate room for a council meeting. If you will follow us please." In her official voice, Depa Billaba made her sympathy known nevertheless.

Obi-Wan nodded and rose from the ground.

"Can I come as well, Master Jedi?", Anakin asked unsure if he was included and Obi-Wan felt his unwillingness to leave him just yet.

"Of course, young Skywalker, but for the first part of the meeting you will have to wait outside.", she explained. He nodded in understanding and both followed her inside the vast palace again.

* * *

The room Padmé had selected fit perfectly. Just like on Coruscant, it was circular and because it was in a bay window, more than half of the walls were covered with floor length windows that lead to a balcony. The floor was inlaid with dark red wood, the deep orange walls reflecting the soft yellow light. Some of the windows were open and a light breeze rustled the salmon curtains silently, in the distance, Obi-Wan could hear the roar of the waterfalls from Theed.

Anakin was asked to wait outside, when Obi-Wan gave his formal report, explaining every detail he thought significant. He went through the duel briefly, sketching only the relevant parts, but made no move to hide his perceived failure of running too slow, or falling off the catwalk.

"Please do not misunderstand, Obi-Wan.", Adi Gallia, who was the master to Siri Tachi, cautioned, before she tried to explain what was on her mind. "We all think that you are an accomplished swordsman for you age. Very balanced in your movements, secure in wielding the lightsaber. And we realize that everyone makes mistakes, even Qui-Gon Jinn. But please explain to us, how you managed to survive this duel, when your master was injured so severely that it resulted in his death."

Obi-Wan sighed miserably. They had asked a point he didn't quite gather himself.

"Qui-Gon was exhausted. I do not know why he pressed ahead so strongly, when I was still way behind. He must have known that we were to be separated. He more or less did the Sith a favor, I can't understand, why he didn't wait." Soft pain laced his voice and he clung to the only answer he knew, that it had been the will of the Force. "How I managed to beat him, I do not know either. I just did it."

"Obi-Wan, please do not take this as an offense, but when you saw your master be killed by the Sith, what did you feel?" He knew in which area her question pointed. And he would answer honestly.

"I felt anger and hatred.", he said hollowly.

"Did you use the Dark Side to defend your opponent?" Adi Gallia almost held her breath. She was aware, should he have fallen, it was going to be a horrible problem.

"It was so hard.", he simply said and most felt that their worst fears had been confirmed. "He was so triumphant, sneering at me as he stepped over Qui-Gon's body. How could I not feel anger for the monster that killed my father?", he asked despairingly. The Force was full of regret and sadness and the masters were unsure how to deal with it.

"But I knew, what Qui-Gon had always said. Do not wield your lightsaber to attack, only to protect. So I tried my hardest to stay away from that power."

"Did you succeed?"

He shook his head.

"Not alone.", he sighed. "I was not strong enough with the torn bond in my mind, I was not able to really focus. It _hurt_.", he explained. By now some council members had gathered that there was more to the story than simply a padawan struggling and then falling.

"Whenever I was confused or scared, I turned to the bond. Somehow it is like a candle in the dark." Some masters nodded. Yes, Qui-Gon had that effect sometimes.

"But I couldn't access it in that moment. Qui-Gon was dying. If I had opened the bond, I would have been distracted and … it would have been the end.", he concluded softly.

"What happened?"

"The Force around me felt muddled. Access to the Living Force has never been as easy to me like to Qui-Gon. I had to find something else." He paused and a slight smile found its way to his face as he remembered what had saved him. "I turned to the bond with Anakin."

"With young Skywalker? But wasn't he in the space battle at that time?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"He was on his way back, the ship was already destroyed, so he could actually hear me. He realized what was needed immediately and grounded me to the light. Suddenly I was connected to the Force on a whole new level, the duel ended quickly after that. I won only because Anakin was so bright in the Force." A few minutes of silence followed his story.

"I think you give yourself too little credit.", Mace Windu said, surprising Obi-Wan. Several masters nodded. "It was not only because of Skywalker. You have shown remarkable ability, Obi-Wan." It was the first time he had addressed Obi-Wan with his first name and the padawan was slightly startled.

"We have another question. As you are without a master now," Adi Gallia paused briefly to look at him, but Obi-Wan didn't even flinch, he looked surprisingly collected. "we have to reconsider your training. A couple of days ago you said, you might need another two years maybe. Is this still your opinion."

The padawan closed his eyes in consideration.

"I still need guidance, I feel … lost at the moment."

She nodded in understanding. "Nevertheless, you can receive guidance as a knight as well. What I ask is if you need to be assigned to a new master." It was obvious that the thought of another master was repulsive to him, but as it was his responsible nature, he considered the idea dutifully.

"I am not sure, Master Gallia. It might probably be for the best." She inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"Disagree, I do." Obi-Wan turned to Master Yaddle, who seemed to search his soul. She knew the path to inner peace, to unity with the Force. She had spent a century in imprisonment and knew more about being ready than Obi-Wan could ever hope. And for her to deem him ready to be without a master... "Young Kenobi, ready he has been for a while, because wise enough he is, to realize that guidance, everyone needs." The corners of her mouth lifted and Obi-Wan bowed his head in emotion.

"Thank you, Master." Humbled by her belief in him, he fell to his knees and suddenly felt the Force surge through him. He knew in this instant that his time as a padawan had passed, even if his time to learn would never cease.

"Rise, Knight Kenobi.", the voice of Mace Windu rang out, the whole room vibrated with the powerful approval of the Force.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic, keeper of peace, stood.

* * *

Anakin was waiting for forty minutes already, kneeling outside the chamber in meditation, when he felt the powerful surge of energy pulling at him. It was centered around Obi-Wan and that brought him to his feet immediately.

Without any thought he pushed the doors to the room open and ran inside.

The Force had calmed again, but to Anakin it felt like gentle tidal waves caressing him.

"Obi-Wan." he murmured, as he came to a stop. Obi-Wan was like a new person. He stood in the middle of the room, tall and confident like Master Qui-Gon, glowing from the Force like its most beloved being.

Carefully, Anakin touched their bond and felt assurance wash over him. A flood of memories brought him up to date and then he practically flew at Obi-Wan.

"You're knighted!", he shouted happily as arms went around him and lifted him up.

"Yes, Anakin." His voice was still raw from emotion and slightly hoarse.

"Congratulations.", Anakin whispered and squeezed even tighter.

"I think we have reached another decision." Mace interrupted their soundless exchange. They both turned to look at him and were startled to see a smile on his face. "I have seldom seen a bond such as this one. Give it some more time and Anakin will be your padawan, Knight Kenobi."

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. Prepare for intense fluff tomorrow ;)

Leave a review, if you feel like it. They are much appreciated.

Love Cold Moon


	5. Of New Beginnings

AN: there we go, the final chapter! Contains a slight time jump, but I am sure you will cope.

Warning: Pure, shameless fluff ahead! Enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...

* * *

Chapter 5

Of new beginnings

30 BBY – Coruscant

* * *

"It's nearing curfew. You should head back to the initiates' wing.", Obi-Wan said as the credits for the holovid, they had just watched, ran over the screen. He switched the unit off.

"Aww, just one more.", Anakin pleaded, snuggling even closer to Obi-Wan on the couch.

"I am not going to explain this to Master Shifk. I can't have you running around in the temple after curfew.", he said decisively, but his hand still rested on Anakin's back and continued to rub it in soothing circles.

"Still … I could stay here tonight though.", the initiate mumbled. Normally he wouldn't push it, but tonight Obi-Wan seemed very relaxed. He had returned from a long mission yesterday and already had had a good night's rest and was now catching up with Anakin after not seeing him in two months.

For Anakin, this time had been hard, even though he had acclimated to the temple life well enough over the past one and a half years. Obi-Wan had been a constant presence in the first few weeks, explaining him everything and offering him a place he could always turn to. Nevertheless, even though he knew his way around by now and had found friends, with Obi-Wan so far away, things weren't the same.

"I missed you.", he stated truthfully and it finally cracked Obi-Wan's resolve. He, too, had missed Anakin, more than he had imagined.

"Fine, but the bed in the padawan room is not made. You can do that yourself if you want to spend the night." Anakin nodded against his chest and listened as Obi-Wan pulled out his commlink and informed his creche master of the change of plans. The man was very understanding, he knew of the bond between the two and therefore simply agreed.

"Do you really want to watch another movie?", Obi-Wan asked softly. The room was already dark, only a yellow lamp in the corner and the city lights outside illuminated the living area that was Obi-Wan's home for fifteen years already. Anakin shook his head. He was content just lying here, curled up next to Obi-Wan.

There were not yet Master and Padawan and it turned out to be a good arrangement for the time being, but it wouldn't be that much longer until they would be a real team.

They were a family already, Anakin thought, as he mulled over the term _team_. He knew for sure that Obi-Wan treated him like a father would. He was stern at times and made certain that Anakin kept with his studies and stuck to the rules, but he was also caring, willing to offer any kind of comfort Anakin might need. He asked, how his day had been, cooked sometimes, helped him with his homework and treated the scratches from training. He already trained with him sometimes, but he kept that to a minimum, saying it was for the time, when they were a Master-Padawan unit. Anakin couldn't wait for that day to come.

Together they would travel through the galaxy and would be able to help people and see lots of interesting places and learn more about the Force. And, Anakin added mentally, he could finally move in.

He had fallen asleep while daydreaming, he realized as he woke up, being carried by Obi-Wan.

"Hmm?", he asked sleepily.

"I'm putting you to bed.", the knight explained in an amused tone.

"This's ur 'oom." His speech was slurred from sleep, but he had noticed, they were not heading to the padawan room.

"Yes, I forgot the heating is still turned off, so we'll switch for the night."

Anakin's eyes filled with tears as Obi-Wan gently set him down. He always thought of Anakin, always remembered the little things, for example that, coming from Tattooine made Anakin very sensitive to the cold. He knew there wasn't a better person to look after him.

Obi-Wan helped him out of his clothes and pulled a loose shirt over his head.

"There you go.", he said and helped Anakin under the covers. He made to get up and gather his things to head to the other room, but Anakin's hand had closed around his wrist.

"Can you stay?", he asked in a small voice. He was eleven already and usually did not feel the need to sleep in Obi-Wan's bed. The last time had been months ago, on the anniversary of Qui-Gon's death. But today, he felt the irrational need to be close to the man, who had taken him in, who would raise him for the next years.

Obi-Wan had felt his inner turmoils and simply agreed, quickly changing into sleepwear, while Anakin scooted to the wall.

The bed had been Qui-Gon's, so there was plenty of space and soon both were comfortable. Anakin closed his eyes and enjoyed being in Obi-Wan's loose embrace, while the knight still read a short mission report.

Despite how tired he had been, sleep eluded Anakin now, but he lay perfectly content, feeling wonderfully safe and secure.

He must have drifted in and out of consciousness, but he felt the slight movement beside him, when Obi-Wan put the data-pad away and set the alarm for the next day. After he had turned off the light, he leaned down to Anakin and brushed his lips against his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ani. I love you.", he mumbled, almost too low for Anakin to hear. Obi-Wan obviously thought him asleep. Maybe he was, Obi-Wan usually wasn't overly affectionate with words, he showed it through his actions most of the time. He certainly had never said to Anakin that he _loved_ him. _Like_ maybe, or _care for_, but love?

Nevertheless, even if this was a dream, he wanted to answer, so he opened his eyes slightly and looked at dream-Obi-Wan in the street lights.

"I love you too, dad." And suddenly he knew that this was real-Obi-Wan that he was awake and that his father loved him. Obi-Wan's eyes looked oddly moist and full of affection and his hand cupped Anakin's cheek as he smiled.

"Yes, Ani. Sleep well." He pressed another kiss to his head and pulled his child a little closer.

* * *

AN: and that's it! I officially declare Tied to Each Other as completed.

Nevertheless, as I already said in the beginning, this can be the start to a whole series. So if you have any ideas, please feel free to make suggestions, I would love to continue this story somehow. After all, I am convinced that a bond like this would change AOTC & ROTS as well.

so, I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review if you did and feel free to PM me for brainstorming or critique.

Thank you for your lovely feedback!

Yours faithfully, cold moon


End file.
